kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spray Paint
Spray Paints are collectible items found in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad. They paint Kirby's skin different colors. They are found in Treasure Chests during the game and are then stored in the Collection Room, where they can freely be used by the player at any time when selecting a file. In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, a total of 14 Spray Paint cans are found scattered throughout the Mirror World. Kirby: Squeak Squad adds 5 more colors to the list, bringing the total to 19 paint cans that can be collected throughout the adventure. ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror * Pink - Pink body, red feet. Default Kirby for player one. Found in Peppermint Palace. * Yellow - Yellow body, scarlet feet. Default Kirby for player two. Found in Carrot Castle. * Red - Red body, pink feet. Default Kirby for player three. Found in Candy Constellation. * Green - Green body, brown feet. Default Kirby for player four. Found in Rainbow Route. * Cherry - Pink body, green feet. Found in Mustard Mountain. * Carbon - Black body, orange feet. Found in Candy Constellation. * Chalk - Grey body, black feet. Found in Moonlight Mansion. * Chocolate - Brown body and feet. Found in Cabbage Cavern. * Emerald - Glossy green body, orange feet. Found in Radish Ruins. * Grape - Purple body, reddish brown feet. Found in Peppermint Palace. * Ocean - Light blue body, blue feet. Found in Olive Ocean. * Orange - Orange body, red feet. Found in Moonlight Mansion. * Sapphire - Blue body, blue feet. Found in Cabbage Cavern. * Snow - White body, red feet. Found in Peppermint Palace. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad * Pink: Kirby starts with this spray paint. * Yellow: 4-2, first Treasure chest * Red: 5-4, second Treasure chest * Green: 1-4, first Treasure chest * Snow: 6-2, first Treasure chest * Carbon: 8-3, first Treasure chest * Ocean: 7-4, first Treasure chest * Sapphire: 7-2, first Treasure chest * Grape: 3-1, second Treasure chest * Emerald: 8-2, first Treasure chest * Orange: Secret, first Treasure chest * Chocolate: 7-5, only Treasure chest * Cherry: Secret, first Treasure chest * Chalk: 6-4, second Treasure chest * Shadow: 4-1, second Treasure chest * Ivory: 5-2, first Treasure chest * Citrus: 2-2, first Treasure chest * White: 7-1, second Treasure chest * Lavender: 3-4, first Treasure chest Trivia , displaying the Emerald Spray Paint color.]] *One of the unused elements in ''Kirby Mass Attack is a palette selection screen where the player would have been able to change the colors of the Kirbys. Thirteen color palettes would have been available, most of which correspond to a Spray Paint color in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror. Curiously, one of the selectable colors made him look like Batamon from Kirby's Dream Land 3. *In Kirby: Squeak Squad, when Kirby has the Chalk Spray Paint on (which looks like his black-and-white coloration from early Game Boy games), the Copy Ability hats, items he holds, and his attacks become the chalk color as well. *When Kirby has the Shadow coloration on, he resembles Shadow Kirby. When he has Sapphire on, he resembles Meta Knight. The color of the damaged Kirbys in Kirby Mass Attack also resembles the Ocean coloration. ja:カラースプレー Category:Items Category:List Category:Items in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Collectible items Category:Items in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror